Dos historias de amor y un propósito desesperado
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: "The unbroken line of Isildur: dos historias de amor y un propósito desesperado" es un conjunto de tres viñetas en las que se describe las diferentes relaciones de tres de los descendientes de Isildur. Esta historia participó en el reto 5#Especial San Valentín del sensual foro 'El Poney Pisador', quedando en primer lugar (Coronita de mithril). REEDITADO.
1. Love&Lost

_**Disclaimer: **__**Todo todito le pertenece a Tolkien y a sus herederos. Yo solamente juego un rato con sus historias.**_

_Esta historia participó en el __Reto 5#Especial San Valentín__, primer reto del mes de febrero del sensual foro __El Poney Pisador__, quedando en primer lugar (Coronita de __mithril__)_

* * *

**The unbroken line of Isildur:**

**-Dos historias de amor y un propósito desesperado-**

_._

_._

**Love&amp;Lost**

_An Arathorn&amp;Gilraern fanfiction_

_._

_._

Amanecía de nuevo en la ciudad de los elfos. Las primeras luces cobrizas luchaban contra las nubes cenicientas, abriéndose paso tímidamente hasta el ventanal del que había sido designado como su dormitorio. _Anor _no llegaría a gobernar los cielos aquella mañana, pues incluso _Súlimo _se había apiadado de ella y lo ocultaba con pericia entre nimbos y cirros y demás estirpe nubosa como muestra de respeto por su dolor.

Tenía a su pequeño aún durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos, despreocupado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si intuía algo de lo sucedido con su padre no lo mostró. Era un niño muy despierto, extremadamente dulce, y con una gran sensibilidad y empatía con aquellos que lo rodeaban. A pesar de los pocos años con los que contaba siempre parecía saber cuándo algo la atormentaba. En eso era clavadito a él... De modo que con el tiempo terminó asumiendo que, como a Arathorn, no sería capaz de ocultarle nada.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta: tenía que pensar en cómo iba a decírselo. Aún no había preguntado por él, pero lo haría… ¿cómo podría decirle que su papá ya no estaba, que no lo vería más… si ella misma se resistía a creerlo? Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que si lograba darse la vuelta en la cama, lo encontraría descansando a su lado. De que tendría la posibilidad de perderse en esos ojos claros de nuevo, igual de alegres y vivos que antes. De volver a ver esa media sonrisa suya, que era de su propiedad porque sólo le sonreía así a ella.

Apenas había podido llorarle con propiedad y eso le asustaba enormemente. La muerte de su esposo lo había precipitado todo, y como consecuencia lógica la seguridad de su hijo se había tornado en el asunto principal. Pospuso su propio dolor durante todo el viaje, justificándose, diciéndose a ella misma que había de ser fuerte, que no podía derrumbarse hasta estar a salvo bajo el amparo del medio elfo. Pero ni siquiera una vez estuvieron en Rivendel se permitió el lujo de derribar los muros. Debía ser fuerte. Por Arag… por _Estel_.

Y no sólo por su hijito. Gilraen temía sobremanera el momento en el que al fin cedieran sus defensas y se viera inundada por los recuerdos, pues sabía bien que era algo que no iba a ser capaz de superar. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría seguir respirando cuando todo el aire se había extinguido tras la última exhalación de él? Amaba a su marido sobre todas las cosas. Arathorn es… era. Era la razón de toda su existencia. Y ya no estaba. Se lo habían matado… Esos malditos orcos, esas horribles criaturas se lo habían arrebatado.

Se lo llevaron. Pero no pudieron arrebatarla también sus recuerdos: peleaba con uñas y dientes con ellos, por mantenerlos a raya. Aún tenía grabado a fuego en la memoria la primera vez que habían cruzado sus miradas. Cómo se había sentido hundirse en la inmensidad, oculta detrás de aquellas greñas indómitas. La expresión incrédula del hijo de Arador, al saberse salvado por la hoja de ella y su gratitud después para con sus padres. La amabilidad que mostró en el funeral de su hermano. Cómo trató de consolarla, tras hacerla soltar la antorcha con la que había prendido fuego a su cuerpo inerte, sin importarle cómo ella se había lanzado a sus brazos en un momento de necesidad como aquel. La manera en que la cuidaba y la hacía reír, aun cuando ni ganas tenía. Por los Valar, que iba a echar de menos las conversaciones con él. Miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, pugnando por ser recordadas: la primera sonrisa, la primera vez que tomó su mano entre las suyas propias, el primer beso y tantas otras primeras veces. Habían tenido tantos momentos, tantos besos, tantas sonrisas, tantas caricias… y tan poco tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Mandos había de llamarlo tan pronto? ¿Por qué lo había arrancado de su lado de esa manera? ¿Por qué los _Valar_ no habían vacilado en dar la razón al cabezota de su padre? Como si hubiera sido capaz de ver más lejos que nadie, resultó que Dírhael no había errado un ápice en su juicio. Nunca quiso desposarla con él, no porque lo considerara insuficiente para ella o creyera que fuera hacerla infeliz… de algún modo extraño supo de su final trágico e intentó ahorrarla todo el sufrimiento que ahora padecía.

Pero ni un millón de eras, ni otras tantas muertes iban a convencerla de abandonarlo y terminó honrando a su corazón y casándose con aquel hombre que le traía tanta felicidad. Las lágrimas nublaron su mirada al recordar el día de su enlace. El muro había caído. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, intentando ahogar los sollozos para no despertar a su pequeño. Pero de poco la sirvió, porque nada más sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de su madre en el rostro, _Estel_ abrió los ojillos —lo único que parecía haber heredado de ella —y se las secó a besos.


	2. Love&Chances

_**Disclaimer: **__**Todo todito le pertenece a Tolkien y a sus herederos. Yo solamente juego un rato con sus historias.**_

_Esta historia participó en el __Reto 5#Especial San Valentín__, primer reto del mes de febrero del sensual foro __El Poney Pisador__, quedando en primer lugar (Coronita de __mithril__)._

* * *

**The unbroken line of Isildur:**

**-Dos historias de amor y un propósito desesperado-**

_._

_._

**Love&amp;Chances**

_An Aragorn&amp;Arwen fanfiction_

_._

_._

Los nervios te pueden… pero no sabes ni porqué, porque no eres tú quién debería estar nervioso. Y aun así los sientes, traidores, haciéndose un nudo en la boca de tu estómago. A duras penas logras que el aire llegue a dónde te tiene que llegar, te falta… cálmate. No estaría bien que el rey se desmayara en un acto tan importante, menos hacerlo frente a tanta gente de alcurnia. Intentas tranquilizarte por todos los medios. No es más que un mero formalismo. No significa nada. Bueno sí, sí que significa algo, pero no es más que la confirmación de algo que ya sabíais todos: que sin ella te mueres.

Nada puede ir mal. Nada debería ir mal. Pero sabes que sólo te calmarás cuando la tengas enfrente, porque sólo su presencia tiene ese efecto sobre ti y porque por todos los _balrog_… ya habéis pasado suficiente tiempo alejados. No te importa reconocerlo, porque bendita debilidad la tuya: la amas tanto que cada metro que os separa físicamente te duele.

La espera se hace eterna, tanto que empiezas a preguntarte si realmente acudirá. Claro que acudirá, estúpido —te recrimina esa voz en tu cabeza, la que no sabes si es tu conciencia, tu razón o la prueba de que estás perdiendo la cordura—. Renunció a _Valinor _por ti, ¿de verdad piensas que va a abandonarte ahora? Te ríes de tu propia estupidez. ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto? Tu mirada se pierde en la primera fila buscando el apoyo moral de tus camaradas… y aparece al fin, haciéndote sentir que jamás lograrás encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir ese momento concreto de tu existencia.

Y mientras se acerca del brazo de su padre te debates internamente, escogiendo cuidadosamente las primeras palabras que oirá de tus labios. Podrías alabar su belleza infinita, intentar perderte de nuevo y para siempre en esos ojos rasgados, cristalinos e inmensos… Acariciar la cortina sedosa de pelo negro azabache con los dedos y sentir el tacto de su piel suave. Podrías proclamar lo evidente: lo preciosa que se ha levantado esa mañana, lo bonita que se ve envuelta en ese vestido claro, lo nervioso que te pone a cada paso. Pero nada de eso, nada, sería suficiente.

Podrías agradecer su sacrificio ofreciéndote a ella para siempre, entregándole lo único que verdaderamente creíste poseer alguna vez. O podrías hacerte el digno, tomar su mano y presentarla al resto de Arda como tu reina. Pero no eres digno, ni agradecido, de manera que lo único que se te ocurre al parase frente a ti es hacerla reír, llamándola por el nombre de otra.

—_Tinúviel, Tinúviel_.

Elrond te mira raro pero no te importa. Porque él no entiende, no tiene ni idea. No puede imaginarlo si quiera. Pero su hija sí, ella no puede evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa recordando cómo os conocisteis. Cómo la confundiste con _Lúthien_, vestida de azul y plata en aquel bosquecillo de blancos abedules.

Porque en el fondo siempre has sabido que tu felicidad y la de ella nunca ha dependido del destino, de los Valar, o del afecto de Elrond. Siempre ha sido el otro quien ha guiado vuestros pasos, quien ha estado presente en todas y cada una de las elecciones que habéis tenido que tomar. Por eso sabes que la felicidad es una oportunidad, una entre un millón, que no ha de dejarse pasar. Es una elección.


	3. Love&Friendship

_**Disclaimer: **__**Todo todito le pertenece a Tolkien y a sus herederos. Yo solamente juego un rato con sus historias.**_

_Esta historia participó en el __Reto 5#Especial San Valentín__, primer reto del mes de febrero del sensual foro __El Poney Pisador__, quedando en primer lugar (Coronita de __mithril__)._

* * *

**The unbroken line of Isildur:**

**-Dos historias de amor y un propósito desesperado-**

.

_._

**Love&amp;Friendship**

_An Elboron&amp;Eldarion fanfiction_

_._

_._

"No te merece."

Son las tres únicas palabras que acuden a tus labios cada vez que Elboron te interroga intentando indagar cualquier minucia sobre _Elenna_, como si por el hecho de haberos parido la misma madre tuvieras que saberlo todo sobre ella. Esas que ansías contestarle cada vez que busca tu consejo para encandilarla, las que gritarías al mundo sin pensarlo dos veces seguidas. _Elenna_ de Minas Tirith, hija de _Undómiel_ y heredera de la belleza etérea de tu madre, jamás podrá hacerlo feliz porque no lo ama lo suficiente… no tanto como lo haces tú al menos.

Pero nunca llegas a pronunciarlas, ni una sola. No puedes. Se te trababan en la garganta antes de llegar a la boca. Te asfixian. El subconsciente te juega esas malas pasadas: cuando al fin te decides a enfrentar la situación, cuando logras convencerte de que la explicación más sencilla que puedes darle, que la mejor manera de hacérselo saber es asaltar sus labios de improviso y robarle un beso—el primero y con seguridad el último, antes de que decida que no quiere volver a verte en lo que le reste de esa vida sensiblemente más corta de lo que será la tuya, y de que termines lanzándolo definitivamente en los brazos de tu amada hermana— es entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando tu cuerpo y tu mente te traicionan. Es entonces cuando vienen a tu imaginación las vívidas imágenes de la noche en que reuniste el valor suficiente para sumergirte en esos fríos ojos grises, tan iguales a los de la Señora del Brazo Escudado, y confesarle toda la verdad. La noche en que le dijiste que lo querías más que a nada, que te enfrentarías a cualquier cosa por él, incluso a la muerte. La misma noche que te abrazó como a un hermano, declarando al mundo cuánto te apreciaba y te quería también. Esa en la que al fin supiste con certeza que estabas condenado pues a quién habías entregado tu corazón no te veía más que como a un buen amigo, un hermano de sentimiento y en un futuro más o menos próximo, también político.

Maldita sea. Maldita _Elenna_ y maldito _Elboron_. Malditos todos los que amas y se atreven a hacerte sufrir de esta manera. A ti, _Eldarion Telcontar_, el príncipe del Reino Unificado. Al heredero del Rey _Elessar._ Y malditos pensamientos que te hacen darte cuenta de lo imposible de la gesta. Lucharías por él, te enfrentarías a _Elenna_, a tus padres, a los suyos… si lograras ocupar en su corazón otro lugar, el que ahora ocupa ella. Pero sabes que jamás verá en ti algo más de lo que ya ve. En un arrebato de furia barres con el brazo la superficie de la mesa de roble y todo termina en el suelo, creando un gran estruendo. Miras al espejo, esperando encontrar algo que te ayude a recomponer las trizas y los pedacitos rotos en los que otros han convertido tu alma… pero sólo ves a ese joven príncipe de mirada desafiante, unos ojos claros y decididos a dejar de ser títere de todos los que te rodean. Ya es suficiente.

Por primera vez eres consciente de lo que has de hacer. Vas a olvidarlo. No volverás a pensar en sus rizos dorados cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente o en su perfecta espalda nívea salpicada por las gotas de las rabiosas aguas del Anduin en una mañana estival. Nada de preguntarte a qué saben sus besos. Se acabó el contentarte con las pocas horas que lograbas arañarle a los días que decidía que merecía más la pena pasar el tiempo en compañía de ella que en la tuya, o el rogarle para ir de caza o de simular duelos… Vas a cubrirte de _mithril,_ inquebrantable.

—¿_Eldarion_?

Gracias a _Eru_ es la reina la que acude a tu encuentro alarmada por el ruido. Si hubiera sido tu _ada_… o peor, _Elenna._ Apretas los puños con rabia pero logras controlarte. Miras a tu _nana,_ la única persona que te conoce completamente, y debe de ver algo en ti que le hace correr a abrazarte. En otro momento te habrías desembarazado de ella, seguramente alegando que no eres ningún niño ya. Pero sus brazos son lo único que te reconforta ahora, importándote un bledo todo lo demás.

—_Sevin dhaw? Ni nûr anlen. Sevig i veleth nîn, ioneg. —_Te tranquiliza con un beso delicado en la frente—. Pronto sanará, ya verás.

—No tengo esperanza alguna de que eso suceda, _nana_.

—Siempre hay esperanza, _Eldarion Estelion._

* * *

_**Ada:**_padre (sind.)

_**Nana:**_madre (sind.)

_**Sevin dhaw?:**_¿Puedo? (sind.)

_**Ni nûr anlen:**_Estoy triste por ti (sind.)

_**Sevig i veleth nîn:**_Tienes mi amor (sind.)

_**Ioneg:**_ hijo mío (sind.)

**Estelion**: Juego de palabras. Literalmente significa "Son of Hope", pero Aragorn también era conocido como "Estel", por lo que además hace referencia a su padre (como en el caso de "Legolas Thranduilion" se hace referencia a Thranduil como padre de Legolas).

**Elenna: **Un nombre de Númenor que literalmente significa "hacia las Estrellas" por la guía que procuró _Eärendil_ a los _Edain_ en su viaje a Númenor a principios de la Segunda Edad. A pesar de ser _quenya_ y no sindarín, me pareció apropiado siendo como tataranieta del propio _Eärendil_ (tanto por parte de madre como de padre) que lo honraran llamándola de esa manera.


End file.
